<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk On Desire by channiefanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737585">Drunk On Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiefanatic/pseuds/channiefanatic'>channiefanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Minho, Bottom Bang Chan, Clubbing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drunk Bang Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyunchan friends, M/M, Minchan married minchan soulmates bye, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, the plot is them wanting to fuck ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiefanatic/pseuds/channiefanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Were you enjoying what you were watching ? » the customer asked, his tone playful and teasing.</p><p>A short silence followed, along with hungry exchanging stares.</p><p>« Was that your boyfriend you were dancing with ? » Minho ended up responding.</p><p>« Why would you want to know that? » Chan asked.</p><p>The bartender got closer, slowly leaning in across the counter, his face a few inches from the other as he said : « I’m not into sharing. »  </p><p> <br/>Aka the minchan fic with bartender Minho x drunk needy Chan !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk On Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/gifts">minchanted</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another casual night of work in the bar for Minho as he was serving customers drinks and forcing himself to be civilized enough while listening to their boring stories. Some girls were trying to hit on him as well but he didn’t spare them a glance, obviously not caring.</p><p>He was seated behind the counter, wearing his black suit and tie, watching the people on the dance floor with bored eyes, looking for something that would catch his attention, almost giving up until his eyes rested on a short black haired guy dancing with his friend.</p><p>The man was wearing a pretty bold outfit, a white sleeveless crop top exposing his abs with a fishnet under it along with a black skirt showing his knees and the white skin of his legs. Their eyes coincidentally met and Minho immediately felt something inside him, twitch. They held each other’s gazes and Minho watched as the stranger’s eyes sparked with excitement while his body was moving along to the music. <em> He’s doing it on purpose </em>Minho thought, and he needed to gather all his self-control to not go right there and then and fuck his brains out. He noticed the pink long haired guy next to the stranger, his hands all over him and touching him. He didn’t like watching it, didn’t like how close they were to each other and he definitely didn’t like the way the sexy man was grinding on him.</p><p><em> Fuck I want him </em>. He admitted to himself.  </p><p>The stranger and his pink haired friend came closer to the counter and ended up sitting and ordering a few drinks. The pink haired guy whispered something in his friend’s ear before standing up and disappearing into the crowd. Minho could feel the gaze of the other man on him, and he looked up matching his stare.</p><p>« Were you enjoying what you were watching ? » the customer asked, his tone playful and teasing.</p><p>A short silence followed, along with hungry exchanging stares.</p><p>« Was that your boyfriend you were dancing with ? » Minho ended up responding.</p><p>« Why would you want to know that? » Chan asked.</p><p>The bartender got closer, slowly leaning in across the counter, his face a few inches from the other as he said : « I’m not into sharing. »  </p><p>The man felt his breath hitch as Minho slowly moved away going back to his work as if nothing happened.</p><p>« My name is Chan by the way » he heard himself say, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate to keep the conversation going.</p><p>« Hmm. Good to know. »  Minho hummed casually.</p><p>« Are you not going to introduce yourself and pretend like you weren’t ready to devour me a few minutes ago ? » He could feel himself slowly losing his temper as the effect of alcohol was slowly kicking in but he didn’t care. He didn’t like watching the bartender giving him his back, he didn’t quite understand why but he wanted his attention.  </p><p>« Eager much Chan-ah ? » The man chuckled as he turned around. « Have I already caught you without even trying ? »</p><p>Chan felt his cheeks heating up as he was about to get up and leave but Minho stopped him holding his wrist, giving him a small paper with his name and number written in it.</p><p>« My shift is over in an hour. Until then, be a good boy and don’t make me punish you later yeah ? »  Chan couldn’t do anything but nod in response, a bit too quicker than he wanted.</p><p>The next hour was far from being uneventful to say the least. Chan met up with his friend Hyunjin again who had a smirk on his face while holding a small bag in his hand.</p><p>« I’ve got something to make tonight more fun » Hyunjin said with a wink. « And after all these years Channie, I know you well enough to know how to spice things up for you »</p><p>Chan took the bag from his hand to find out there was a vibrator inside. He unconsciously turned around at the bar direction and the man was still looking at him with piercing eyes. He felt his blood rush thinking about what he was about to do and was wondering how it was possible to get a boner just from being watched by him. He slowly plugged in the vibrator from under his skirt and he could feel multiple curious stares on him and Hyunjin’s smirk widening.</p><p>He wanted to pleasure himself right there and he didn’t care. His hard bulge was leaking and poking through the skirt as the vibrator started moving in his ass. More people were looking at him which only increased his excitement. He felt exposed and desired at once and he could cum in the spot if it wasn’t for his needy hole wanting a certain dick to penetrate him.</p><p>Minho was brushing past the crowd, heading towards Chan’s direction, his bartender tasks long abandoned, and took hold of his face forcefully as he reached him and leaned in only a few breaths away from his mouth.  </p><p> « What do you think you’re doing ? Stop provoking me Chan or you’ll regret it »</p><p>« What if I don’t want to stop ? » Chan’s eyes were defiant and eager looking at him.</p><p>Minho grabbed his hand strenuously and quickly dragged him away from the crowd to the backdoor of the club, ignoring chan’s whines behind him. He closed the door and threw him against the wall.</p><p>« Chan-ah… did you enjoy putting on a little show for everyone hm ? You couldn’t wait until my shift was over you needy slut ? » Minho said slowly, his voice dripping with lust.</p><p>Before Chan could respond, he pulled him in for a violent hard kiss. Minho’s tongue twirling and dancing in his mouth fighting for dominance as Chan allowed himself to be used. The kiss was getting more passionate and sloppy until their mouths separated with a lewd sight of saliva stretching between them. Minho started tracing wet kisses over Chan’s face down to his jawline and slowly sucked on his neck making him moan loudly at the sensation.</p><p>« Shhh keep quiet Channie or my manager will hear you. Not that he would get angry but as I said before, I’m not into sharing. Especially not when I’m finally getting a taste of this. » Minho groaned as he inserted his fingers inside Chan’s mouth, making him suck on them to not make a sound as he dived back biting his neck and collarbone leaving red marks all over them.</p><p>« You have such a pretty skin baby... makes me want to leave marks all over you… you’re not going anywhere, you’re mine now.» </p><p>Chan whimpered at the praise as Minho started moving his hands under his shirt, teasing his nipples slowly, nibbling on them and turning them bright red.</p><p>He moved his hand down ready to lift up his skirt as he heard loud noises of customers calling for him. He quickly glanced at his watch and back at the man in front of him who already looked fucked out from neediness and stimulation. He grinned mischievously before cupping his face and said:</p><p>« Stay here. 10 minutes. You think you can hold it ? »  Not really waiting for an answer he left the room much to the other’s dismay.</p><p>Now it was pretty obvious Minho wanted to punish Chan by making him wait but he did have work to finish. What the bartender didn’t take into consideration however was how needy Chan was. So to say finding him hidden under his table of work was a surprise, would be an understatement. He felt hands touching his thighs as he was immersed with mixing drinks and immediately looked down. Chan was curving himself under the counter looking at him with puppy eyes and cheeks bright red. His hands close to reach the bulge under his pants.<br/>
<em> Fuck he’s gonna drive me crazy </em>.</p><p>The bartender tried to ignore him and focus on his work but the man started to unzip his pants and slowly wrapping his cock in his hands, stroking it lazily and looking up watching him trying hard to keep his focus on the customers. His dick was rock hard and the veins were apparent making chan salivating from the view. He slowly took it inside his mouth, working his tongue around it and hungrily sucking on it making Minho groan at the sensation.</p><p>Chan still had the vibrator up his ass, which probably made him extra horny and needy and it was so hard for Minho to keep his composure. The vibrator was probably hitting straight at the man’s sensitive spot as Chan suddenly moaned and hummed around his dick and it was too much for Minho to handle.</p><p>Minho looked down at the man again, the precum mixed with his saliva dripping from his mouth and his eyes sparkling with excitement and pleasure. He tugged hard, on his messy hair and thrusted into his mouth making his cock reach down his throat and stopping there, allowing a few instants of intense stimulation until Chan was gripping on his pants making him take it out.</p><p>« I’m done with work » He said aloud as a message for Chan to get back inside which he obeyed. Soon enough Minho joined him, combing his hair with his hand, he looked at him.</p><p>« You’re a wild one baby… What do I do with you ? »</p><p>« Maybe you shouldn’t have left me hanging, to start with. » His smile was provoking and inviting, he approached a few steps closer and grabbed Minho’s tie to pull him closer and kiss him.</p><p>« You’re right » He chuckled. « I’ll give my channie what he’s been waiting for, yeah ? »</p><p>He lifted him up from his waist placing him over a table. Chan quickly took off his shirt followed by his skirt, finally letting his hard dick on full display and he could feel Minho’s eyes glued to every inch of his body, slowly taking in what he’s seeing.</p><p>« You’re so gorgeous, baby. » His hands were travelling over his torso down to his belly slowly kissing his moles and biting his skin making Chan whine for more. </p><p>Minho inserted his fingers inside Chan’s hole, feeling the vibrator that was up his ass.</p><p>“Look at the way your hole is so needy, clenching around my fingers.” Minho moaned against Chan’s ears as he pushed the vibrator in deeper.</p><p>Chan let out a loud whine, “Stop teasing and just put your dick in me already, Minho.” </p><p>Minho continued to move the vibrator in, relishing in the moans and mewls Chan was letting out, brushing the man’s prostate with it before deciding it was enough and removed it painfully slowly. </p><p>Minho watched with hungry eyes at how wet Chan’s hole was and the way it clenched.</p><p>“You don’t need any prep anymore, do you?” Minho moaned as he bit hard on the top of Chan’s earlobe.<br/>
<br/>
Chan was breathless and whiny, his eyes rolling back with pleasure, and Minho didn’t need more to take off his pants and align his cock to his swollen hole. Chan’s legs were spread wide open and his eyes shut as he was begging to be fucked. For a bit he teased him, starting to rub the head of his cock against his rim and Chan let out another whine making Minho smirk and slowly push himself inside. Chan’s hole squeezed around his cock tightly and Minho groaned, pulling out and thrusting in harder, setting a pace that gradually became faster. Minho pinched Chan’s nipples simultaneously knowing how sensitive the man is, and rammed his dick inside hitting his prostate more intensely this time, making Chan’s thighs twitch and spasm. Minho came inside filling Chan up as the man was jerking himself for his last release.</p><p>Minho finally pulled away as Chan was a crying mess, and he cupped his face slowly licking the falling tears, his wet tongue warm on his skin.</p><p>« You were so good for me baby »</p><p>He felt the man blush under him as he kissed him, more sweet and passionate this time.</p><p>« Can this… not be a one time thing ? » Chan said, his puppy eyes more prominent than ever.</p><p>Minho chuckled and looked at him endearingly.<br/>
<br/>
« Of course, you have my number remember ? »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was dedicated to my one and only queen rini aka @dimpleechan<br/>I wasn't gonna post it originally and I have no clue if anyone will even read this sfdghs but she insisted for me to post it so I'm posting it as a gift for her uwu SHE ALSO EDITED IT FOR ME SO THANK YOU BABY &lt;3 </p><p>if you somehow stumbled upon this and enjoyed reading it feel free to leave a comment or kudos~<br/>my nsfw : @minchnswhore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>